prettylittleliarsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Aria und Ezra
Aria und Ezra waren seit Anfang der ersten Staffel ein Paar. Die beiden haben sich oft getrennt und sind wieder zusammengekommen. Zurzeit sind sie verlobt! Dennoch ist unklar wie es zwischen den beiden weitergeht, da Ezra momentan in einem anderen Staat ist. Ezra war seit Anfang der ersten Staffel Aria's Englischlehrer, was dem Paar viele Probleme bereitet hat.!!!!! Staffel Eins Aria und Ezra haben sich in der Pilot-Folge in einer Bar kennen gelernt. Aria bestellt dort einen Cheeseburger und so wird Ezra auf sie aufmerksam. Sie reden eine Weile, während im Hintergrund B-26 gespielt wird, ihrer beider Lieblingssong. Die Unterhaltung endet schließlich damit, dass die beiden auf dem Klo knutschen. Wenig später erfährt Aria, dass Ezra ihr neuer Englischlehrer ist und bekommt die erste Nachricht von A. Beide wissen, dass es falsch wäre ihre Beziehung weiter laufenzulassen, aber schließlich erkennen sie, dass sie ohne den Anderen nicht mehr leben können. Die Beziehung blieb bis zur Episode Beste Freundinnen geheim, doch Hanna findet es heraus und so erzählt Aria es auch den anderen Mädchen. Ezra weiß davon nichts. Ezra kündigt bei der Rosewood High und fängt an der Hollis an, damit er offiziell mit Aria zusammen sein kann. Staffel Zwei Aber so leicht gelingt es ihnen nicht. In Staffel 2 Folge 14 gestehen Ezra und Aria ihre Liebe ihren Eltern woraufhin Ezra sich eine blutige Lippe von ihrem Bruder holt. In Staffel 2 Folge 17 kommen sie wieder zusammen. In Staffel 2 Folge 24 wird Ezra beim Hollis College gefeuert und will eine Weile zu seinen Eltern ziehen. Deswegen wollen sie sich trennen, schlafen am selben Tag aber noch miteinander. Auf dem Ball in DemAskiert kommt er zurück, weil er ohne sie nicht leben kann. Staffel Drei In "Es geschah in dieser Nacht" haben sie ihren Jahrestag und Ezra will, dass sie sich im Rosewood Grille treffen, damit sie ihr erstes Treffen nachstellen können. Seine Mutter hat aria angeboten für Geld mit ihm Schluss zumachen . Staffel Vier In Staffel 4 erfährt Aria, dass Ezra von Anfang an wusste, wer sie war, dass er mit Alison eine Beziehung/Affäre hatte, dass er sie, Hanna, Emily und Spencer auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgt hat und er über all die Dinge, die passiert sind, die Aria ihm über ihre Familie, über ihre Freunde und über ihre Vergangenheit erzählt hat, ein Buch schreiben will. Sie findet das Buch in Ezra´s Versteck in der Waldhütte. Als Ezra plötzlich kommt, vergisst Aria ihre Schlüssel und rennt durch die Hintertür in den Wald. Ezra erkennt Aria´s Schlüssel, und dass das Buch weg war. Also rennt er ihr hinterher. Schließlich kommt es dazu, dass die beiden auf einem Lift fest sitzen und sich über das Buch streiten. Aria ist tief enttäuscht, verletzt und wütend und es kommt schließlich dazu, dass das Buch im Streit herunterfällt und A es aufsammelt.Schliesslich kommt aria mit Thilo Völzke zusammen,der Ihr Mathelehrer ist. Trivia *Folgende Musik wurde bei gemeinsamen Szenen von Aria und Ezra gespielt: **"Beauty Queen" von Bens Brother (Aria und Ezra treffen sich zum 1.Mal in der Bar. - in Wie alles begann) **"Happiness" von The Fray (Die beiden führen ihre Konversation in der Bar fort. Ezra bezeichnet den Song als "B-26" und Aria sagt, dass das ihr Lieblingssong sei. - in Wie alles begann) **"More Of You" von Mozella (Aria und Ezra knutschen im Badezimmer der Bar. - in Wie alles begann) **"Begin Again" von Measure (Wird gespielt, als Aria und Ezra vor Alison's Beerdigung miteinander reden und sich küssen. - in Wie alles begann) **"Falling For The First Time" von Jules Larson (Ezra schaut Aria hinterher, nachdem sie ihn gebeten hat, die Papiere zum Klassenwechsel zu unterschreiben. - in Die Sache mit Jenna) **"Jack and Jill" von Katie Herzig (Aria zeigt Ezra wieder die Papiere, die aber abgelehnt wurden. - in Die Sache mit Jenna) **"Fresh Pair Of Eyes" von Brooke Waggoner (Ezra lässt Aria bei Regen in sein Auto, und die beiden küssen sich. - in Die Sache mit Jenna) **"Closer to You" von Jaylene Johnson (Aria kommt nach ihrem Gespräch mit Meredith zu Ezras Wohnung. - in Die Sache mit Jenna) **"Hold On" von St. Lola & The Fields (Aria denkt über Ihr und Ezras erstes Treffen nach. - in Ballgeflüster) **"Worry About You" und "Same Night Sky" von 2AM Club (Die beiden arbeiten zusammen in der Wurf-Bude. - in Ballgeflüster) **"Chocolate And Cigarettes" von Angus & Julia Stone (Aria sitzt draußen und ließt Ezras Gedicht, B-26. - in Beste Freundinnen) **"Wonder-Dummied" von Brooke Waggoner (Ezra packt seine Sachen zusammen und bereitet sich auf seinen Rausschmiss vor, aber "A" rettet seinen Job und seinen Beziehung mit Aria. - in Freund oder Feind?) **"Hey Na Na" von Katie Herzig (Aria lädt Ezra zu einer Kunstgallery ein, wo sie erstmals in der Öffentlichkeit zusammen sein können. - in Belüge deinen Nächsten) **"Leave It All Behind" von Allie Moss (Ezra bestellt eine Limo um Aria abzuholen. - in Belüge deinen Nächsten) Galerie ezra+aria.jpg|Ezra und Aria Siehe auch Kategorie:Beziehung Kategorie:Romantische Beziehung